


so baby let me pull you closer

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pepero Day, hugs and kisses, ugh i love banginho so much, yes this is for pepero day sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: It's Pepero day and Chan doesn't know what it is.





	so baby let me pull you closer

Chan makes his way to the kitchen, absentmindedly combing through his morning hair. His hair is curly and sticking out in every possible angle as he tries to comb it down with his fingers. How does he go to bed with his hair neatly combed down after a fresh shower but the moment it turns into a new day, his naturally curly hair takes over. But today’s an exception because he failed to take a shower the night before.

 

He had gotten home earlier than Minho and had crashed onto the sofa after chugging down some water. Minho was out doing some grocery shopping with his dance buddies and had dinner before returning around 8.

Yes, Chan had crashed and fell deep into dreamland around 7. He didn’t even have a proper dinner, his last meal was lunch time at the studio while finishing up some track mixing. The intense session drained his energy so much he couldn’t even bring himself to shower before passing out.

When Minho got home, he couldn’t even be mad at Chan because he knew how hard he was working to meet the ridiculous deadlines that kept coming one after another. Instead of waking Chan up and shooing him off to their bedroom, Minho grabbed a blanket and covered his boyfriend on the sofa, placing a kiss on his temple with a whispered ‘good night’.

The night was still early so Minho cut up some fruits to eat while browsing through random channels on tv. He had carefully lifted Chan’s head to let it rest by Minho’s lap so Minho could card his fingers through his love’s hair and trace his relaxed features that were stress-free at the moment.

 

Chan can only briefly recall that Minho had attempted to wake him up to walk to their bedroom but failed as Chan was as dead as a log. Minho had to carry Chan into their bedroom and Chan was mumbling things that Minho couldn’t interpret but he chuckled and nodded anyway before placing him gently onto the bed.

Come next morning is where Chan had woken up because he was hungry. Chan who was now in the kitchen looking for breakfast while Minho was still bundled cozily under the sheets. He didn’t want to wake Minho up as it’s a Sunday and he should sleep in longer than usual to charge up.

As much as he wants a warm breakfast, he can’t be bothered to wait and cook. So the easiest and fastest breakfast would be cereal with milk. He opens up the cupboard by the stove to pull out the box of cereal and finds not one but a few boxes of pepero as well. Weird. They don’t usually buy pepero. Maybe Minho had a sudden craving or it was on sale.

Chan shrugged and got himself his bowl of cereal and sat by the bar on one of the high stools. He had left the sliding doors to the balcony slightly ajar, the cool morning air seeping into the apartment. What a perfect start of a Sunday morning he thought to himself. He can’t wait for Minho to wake up so they could spend time together. Maybe head out to catch a movie and a meal or just go for a stroll in the park.

He spent his breakfast scrolling through social media and catching up on some news and his friends. There were posts about Singles day and also something called Pepero day which had Chan curious on what it was. So he Googled it and suddenly the boxes of pepero in the cupboard made sense. Minho probably bought them for today.

Growing up in Australia, Chan wasn’t fully exposed to these kind of culture in Korea so this was new to him. Maybe Minho was going to tell him about it later. On Instagram he saw posts of his friends eating pepero with their loved ones and he thought it looked really cute. He was so engrossed in his phone, he didn’t hear the bedroom door opening as Minho walked towards the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Minho hugged Chan from behind, arms embracing the latter as he rests his face in the crook of Chan’s neck. Minho places a chaste kiss behind Chan’s ear where Minho’s head rested. Since Chan is sitting on the high stool, he’s at the perfect height for Minho to stay comfortably where he was.

Chan smiles at the warmth emitting from Minho embracing him. “Hey you,” he turns his head slightly to get a good look at Minho whose eyes are closed and still laced with sleepiness. Chan brings up his hand to caress Minho’s face before guiding his chin forward so he can kiss Minho. And he does. They kissed slow and Chan turns himself around as Minho readjusts his arms to rest over Chan’s shoulders instead. It’s Chan’s turn to pull Minho closer by tugging his hoodie and hugs Minho around the waist.

As they part from their kiss, Chan looks up to see Minho mirroring the smile on his own face. Minho’s smile only grows wider as he sees Chan’s dimples showing and he pokes them gently. He was adoring them in silence and Chan let him. The look in Minho’s eyes always makes Chan feel at home, so loved and grateful, right where he belongs.

Before Chan could ask if his boyfriend wanted breakfast Minho asked, “Do you know what today is?”

Chan bet it’s about Pepero day when Minho has that sly smile on his face. But decides to act like he doesn’t know.

“Hmm? Sunday?”

Minho hits him on the shoulder giggling, “No you silly, it’s Pepero day. Do you know what is it?”

“..No?”

Minho gapes but then closes his mouth altogether realising Chan didn’t grow up in Korea so he probably doesn’t know.

“Ok, gimme a second.” Minho wriggles his way out of Chan’s embrace leaving him pouting and whining. “Nooo don’t go.”

“I’m barely 10 steps away from you,” shaking his head, Minho reaches for the cupboard and retrieves the boxes of pepero. When he turns around he sees Chan reaching his arms out waiting for Minho to return looking like an impatient kid. Despite being older, Chan is always the more childish one between the two when he wants to be. Truly a child deep down inside.

Minho opens one of the boxes and takes out one pepero and shows it to Chan, “On 11th November every year, the culture is that people gift pepero sticks as a display of affection and some even gift it as confession gifts. 11th November because the numbers look like pepero sticks.”

Chan nods in response with a knowing smile since he had read about it beforehand already, “So what did you buy it for?” voice teasing Minho.

“To eat obviously.” Minho shrugs. “They were on sale.”

He sticks out his tongue and takes a bite of the pepero.

That wasn’t the answer Chan had expected, he thought Minho wouldn’t played along as said it was because he loved him and wanted to display affection of whatsoever.

Before Chan could say anything, Minho had read his expression faster, “Just kidding,” he laughed. “I don’t need to give you peperos to show you my affection anyway.”

“I give you hugs and kisses.” Minho says, eyes crinkling up as he smirks at Chan. “But people also use these for games.”

“Games?”

“Yeah, a pepero is placed between two people’s lips and they have to bite it from each end to see how short the stick can be without any lips touching.” Minho explains. “Usually people treat it as a game to tease friends who have crushes on one another to push them to confess.”

Chan takes the box from Minho’s hand and takes one out placing it between his lips. He mumbles something that Minho snorts at, “You want to try it?” he asks. The other nods excitedly, “Mhm.”

It takes Minho a few seconds to give in, so he finishes his pepero before moving in closer to Chan to bite the other end of the pepero.

Chan had stood up so that Minho wouldn’t need to tilt his head down too much, he rests his hands on Minho’s hips holding him in place. Minho tries not to chuckle at the look on Chan’s face who’s in total playful mood, determined to win even though it’s not even a competition in the first place anyways since it’s just the both of them.

They should bring pepero when they meet the guys next time and get Changbin and Hyunjin to play this game just to rile them up to confess already. But then Minho laughs and almost breaks the stick because the image of Changbin and Hyunjin’s height difference if they play this game is too amusing for Minho.

Both shared a knowing look before starting to munch on their own ends of the pepero. They moved in sync towards the centre bite by bite. When they were almost touching lips Minho was ready to release the stick to let Chan win. But Chan had closed in and stole the last bite, capturing Minho’s lips with his own. Minho was caught off guard to say the least but he leaned into the kiss anyway. Suddenly their initial ‘game’ was long forgotten as they just stood there kissing. Arms wrapped around each other with barely any space between them.

When they stop to catch their breath, Chan spoke up but it was hushed like a secret meant for only the both of them to hear. “I definitely prefer kissing you without a pepero between us,” sending a wink towards Minho.

“Shut up,” Minho’s cheeks were tinted but if Chan noticed, he didn’t say anything but he did find his bashful boyfriend really adorable. “That’s not how the game works you dork.” Minho playfully punches Chan in the shoulder but Chan just receives it and tugs Minho closer once again.

“Not my type of game then, I’d prefer having no games between us,” kissing the corner of Minho’s mouth once more before licking his own lips.

“You greasy lame dork, you’re lucky I love you.”

“How can you not? When I’m an amazing boyfriend.” Chan laughs and Minho gives in, he can’t win when he’s weak for Chan and he’s speaking nothing but the truth. “I love you too okay.”


End file.
